Crystal Blood
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Destinos escolhidos para trilhar o caminho do apocalipse. Entre a vitória e a derrota, entre matar ou morrer, eles podem ser felizes?
1. 1 Noite Na Arca do Conde, part1

**Desclaimer: **D Gray-man e seus personagens pertencem à **Katsura Hoshino**, exceto os originais (que pertencem a mim, óbvio.). _Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. _

**Nota da Autora 1:** Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de -man, trama que tem início nos episódios 90-91 do anime, com algumas modificações, naturalmente. Caso não o tenha assistido ou não acompanhe o mangá pela internet, este capítulo terá alguns spoilers.

**Nota da Autora 2: **Avisando que esta trama contém uma personagem original. Acho interessante que - mesmo quem não gosta muito - desse um crédito, lesse esta fanfic e me enviasse sua opinião e/ou crítica (construtiva). Reviews opinativos são muito importantes para os autores (além de deixá-los felizes como pintos no lixo. q)! *-*

**Agradecimentos – **Agradecendo às minhas "amigas-assistentes" **Tama-chan** e **Bih-rin**, por compartilharem comigo suas idéias e opiniões para a fanfic, muitas serão utilizadas! E à minha fofa Lil-chan, por betar este capítulo (e todos os outros, há!). Muito obrigada! 3

Enjoy, minna-san! 3

* * *

**D Gray-man**

_Crystal Blood_

_Fanfic por __**Bella-Tayoukai (Hyrin)**_

**1° Noite: **Na Arca do Conde – part.I

* * *

Allen Walker estava em estado deplorável. O garoto já tinha sérias dificuldades em manter-se em pé para enfrentar o Noah desperto; Tykki Mikk. Allen e Lavi eram os únicos ainda em condições para batalhar, embora o jovem Bookman estivesse cansado por ter sido manipulado emocionalmente pela Noah Road Kamelot. Felizmente, esta já havia sido derrotada pelos dois exorcistas. Lenalee Lee, exorcista do tipo Paramentada, "perdera" sua Innocence. Todos estavam correndo um risco mortal naquela arca. Não. Estavam praticamente mortos. Das seis pessoas que haviam entrado na arca, somente Lavi, Lenalee, Allen e Chaoji estavam vivos. Kanda e Krory haviam derrotado outros dois Noahs, mas haviam padecido no campo de batalha.

Lenalee assistira a morte de seus amigos. Não pôde fazer nada, era um peso morto. Totalmente inútil sem sua Innocence. Grossas lágrimas escorriam dos orbes arroxeados da menina, desesperada. Seus gritos lhe doíam na garganta, mas ela não se importava. Afinal, era tudo o que podia fazer. O cenário da batalha estava em pedaços. O chão rachado era perigoso, pois uma nova cratera nascia de cada ataque, tanto do Noah quanto dos exorcistas.

Lavi lutava bravamente, não se rendia. Mas o Tykki estava muito mais forte do que antes, pois seus ataques não surtiam efeito no monstro. Allen, por sua vez, também atacava o Noah ferozmente. Mas nada surtia efeito, mesmo o garoto de cabelos brancos tendo, finalmente, adequado sua Innocence - a Crown Clown - estavam em séria desvantagem.

- Kuso! – bradou o caolho ruivo, agachado e segurando fortemente seu Tettsui, sua arma anti-akuma. – Allen, meus selos não adiantam contra ele!

- Eu sei, Lavi, mas nós temos que continuar! – o menino estava um pouco mais adiante do ruivo, encarando o monstro preto diante deles. – Me dê cobertura! – o Walker se lançou ao encontro do Noah, segurando firmemente sua espada na mão direita. A Innocence de Allen havia evoluído para uma espécie de espada. Quando o menino a ativava, seu braço esquerdo transformava-se na espada cujo garoto usava para atacar, além de ganhar uma espécie de capa branca e seu cabelo ficava um tanto arrepiado na parte de trás.

- Allen! – Lavi gritou em vão, pois o Walker já havia desferido um potente ataque no Noah, golpeando-o de cima para baixo. O urro que escapava da garganta do menino e fundia-se com o som da lâmina cortando o ar parecia que iria estourar os ouvidos de Chaoji e Lenalee. O barulho da colisão com o Noah foi ensurdecedor, ainda mais quando o monstro berrou junto. O ruído do grito da criatura deu esperanças à Lavi que o ataque de Allen tivesse surtido efeito. – Será que...?

Não.

Allen novamente fora arremessado para longe, chocando-se com o chão e formando uma nova cratera. Lenalee berrou seu nome, aos prantos, novamente. Será que aquele monstro era indestrutível, inferno?

- Morra, seu desgraçado! - outro grito e Lavi foi quem avançou no descendente de Noé. Seu martelo erguido no ar: - Gouka Kaijin... – vários círculos com símbolos surgiram ao redor de seu martelo. Escolheu um deles, e gritou de novo: - HI BAN! – então, um símbolo vermelho, igual ao que ficou cravado em seu martelo, surgiu no chão ao redor de Tykki e uma labareda enorme de brotou do chão, acertando o Noah em cheio.

- Conseguiu? – murmurou Chaoji com sua voz trêmula. Lenalee não tirava os olhos de lá.

- Não... – uma explosão e Lavi também fora arremessado por cima de suas cabeças. – LAVI!

Uma voz mórbida se fez presente. Tykki balbuciava.

- E...xor...cis...ta... – e avançou um passo em direção à Chaoji e Lenalee.

- Lenalee-san, afaste-se! – disse o marinheiro, colocando-se a frente da garota.

- N-não, Chaoji! Por favor, não!

- Mas eu não posso ficar só olhando – retrucou o outro. O Noah deu outro passo. – Lenalee-san, por... – não houve mais tempo para diálogo. Uma risada espectral chamou a atenção dos dois. O Noah não avançava em direção a eles. Mas sorria malignamente. Os tentáculos em suas costas começaram a se mexer freneticamente e fincaram-se no chão com tamanha força que um pequeno abalo fora sentido no solo. O sorriso da criatura foi se intensificando, o que assustava Lenalee. Não sabia o que ele estava planejando, não sabia o que viria agora. Deu uma rápida olhada para trás e viu Allen e Lavi caídos e imóveis. O terror lhe passou pelos olhos e se espalhou pela face. Seu coração disparou, seu corpo ficou gelado e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O pior tinha acontecido? Lavi e Allen estavam... mortos?

Não havia mais tempo. O tremor se intensificou e o Noah gargalhou mais forte. Seus tentáculos começaram a levantar, junto com uma crosta de pedra imensa. Chaoji empalideceu com o tamanho da pedra: Devia pesar toneladas, no mínimo! Ouviu os soluços de Lenalee. Seria esse o fim deles? Que pergunta tola, Chaoji, claro que seria. Fechou os olhos com ferocidade, tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas teimosas em cair. Se ele fosse mais útil...

"Anita-sama... Pessoal..."

Chaoji começava viver o que as pessoas chamavam de 'momento pré-morte'. Um filme passava em sua mente. O filme era sobre ele. Da vida dele. Imagens de seus amigos, familiares, dos próprios exorcistas passavam diante de seus olhos fechados. Palavras de confiança ecoavam pelos seus ouvidos. _Viva por nós, Chaoji Han. Mesmo que nossos corpos padeçam no mar, nossas vidas continuarão. Assim como a sua e as dos exorcistas-sama. Nos veremos novamente, meu companheiro. _"Mas eu não posso fazer nada, Anita-sama!"Tykki ergueu a imensa rocha ainda mais para o alto, pronto para esmagá-los como um par de formigas. "Anita-sama... Mahoja-sama..." O Noah explodiu em gargalhadas, arremessando a pedra sobre eles.

Foi tudo muito rápido para Lenalee. Tudo que teve tempo de fazer foi pensar no irmão Komui Lee. O som da rocha colidindo. O berro de um homem determinado. E Lenalee ainda estava viva. Seus olhos assumiram uma expressão de total incredulidade. A rocha pairava a centímetros de sua cabeça. Algumas lascas caiam em sua face, mas a rocha não a esmagou. Por quê? Como? Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, aquilo era totalmente fora de cogitação!

Ou não.

- CHAOJI! – berrou a menina, encarando o marinheiro agachado, tremendo mais do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse visto. Veias saltavam de sua pele como verdadeiras anacondas, os olhos do rapaz estavam esbugalhados e de sua face escorriam várias gotas de suor. As

mãos dele, espalmadas contra a pedra, continham um brilho esverdeado. Chaoji estava segurando a rocha imensa com os próprios punhos. "Isso é... ele está sincronizando com uma Innocence! Mas... aonde ela está?"

- Lenalee-san! O que está havendo comigo? – perguntou Chaoji, aos berros.

- Você está sincronizando com uma Innocence... Acho que é do tipo equipamento. – Lenalee falava, tentando tranqüilizar o rapaz. Ele, por sua vez, se esforçava cada vez mais para manter a pedra acima de suas cabeças. – Não se esforce tanto, Chaoji! Seu corpo pode se partir!

- Mas o que faço então! É só isso que eu posso fazer, Lenalee-san, salvar você e os outros! – a chinesa não teve como retrucar. O Noah mexeu-se novamente. Pelo que Chaoji pôde ver, parecia sorrir. Então o fato de mais um exorcista aparecer não teve nenhum efeito? Ele colocou a mão diante do próprio corpo e duas esferas de energia começaram a se formar. "Kuso!", pensaram Lenalee e Chaoji, ao mesmo tempo. Foi uma sorte inimaginável terem sobrevivido à pedra, mas agora era fato irremediável que eles não escapariam de um ataque direto daquela distância. O inimigo avançou para eles. Rindo. Lançou seu ataque.

A lâmina da espada de Allen e o Tettsui de Lavi passaram rente ao corpo do marinheiro e colidiram diretamente com o ataque desferido pelo Noah, o que causou uma luz branca tão forte que cegou Chaoji e Lenalee. O impacto fora tanto que deixou a rocha, que Chaoji segurava com um esforço hercúleo, em pedaços, lançando o monstro alguns metros para trás. Agora sim, a diversão sumiu do rosto do descendente de Noé. O marinheiro e a chinesa estavam em estado de completo choque. Allen e Lavi estavam postados entre eles e o Noah.

- Allen-kun! – Lenalee não se cabia em felicidade. – Lavi!

Os dois exorcistas estavam ofegantes, mas detinham de olhares determinados para com o Noah.

- Repara na cara da Lenalee – comentou Lavi para Allen –, ela está surpresa com a gente.

- Nem sei como consigo ficar de pé ainda.

- Nem eu... Aliás, não há mais como sairmos dessa arca, mas...

- Nós não podemos desistir, Lavi – disse Allen, com voz firme.

- É – concordou o ruivo – aqueles dois se esforçaram tanto.

Fim de papo. O Noah avançou para os dois numa nova investida. Allen e Lavi fizeram o mesmo e um novo choque aconteceu. Dessa vez, com proporções maiores, fazendo com que os três fossem arremessados para longe. Uma nuvem de fumaça se ergueu dos lugares onde Allen e Lavi caíram, impossibilitando uma visão adequada para Chaoji e Lenalee. Momentaneamente cegos, não viram que o Noah chegava por trás da chinesa, a fim de estrangulá-la. Quando Chaoji o viu, já estava próximo demais de Lenalee. O novo exorcista tinha os braços doloridos, como se os músculos tivessem sido incinerados. Não era capaz nem mesmo de levantar um dedo. Era esse o resultado de uma sincronização forçada.

Chaoji novamente inutilizado. Lenalee novamente indefesa. O som de um passo atrás de si e ela virou para trás. Lá estava o Noah, pronto para dar findar seu existir. Lançou a mão para matá-la. Todavia seu pulso foi brecado por um cinto branco.

- Ei... – falou Allen – seu inimigo sou eu. Você não disse que queria me matar? – o monstro encarou o Walker e sorriu de novo. Avançou sobre ele, com intenção de socar o rosto do garoto. Mas este bloqueou o ataque colocando a espada diante do corpo. Lavi se aproveitou da pequena distração de Tykki e lançou seu martelo em direção à cabeça do adversário, que infelizmente era mais rápido e acabou se desviando no momento exato, aproveitando para contra-atacar o caolho. Agarrou seu Tettsui com as mãos, rodando em torno do próprio eixo e jogando a Innocence e seu portador de encontro a uma parede.

O filho adotivo de Mana Walker aproveitou-se da situação, assim como fizera Lavi. Saltou para o Noah, e tentou cortá-lo da cabeça aos pés. Tentativa que falhou novamente, pois a criatura o arremessou a metros de distância dali. Conseguindo manter-se em pé, Allen tomou posição defensiva quando o Tykki Mikk avançou em sua direção.

Em algum lugar escuro da arca, uma Caveira trajando um casaco marrom muito grosso arrastava seu semelhante pelo colarinho. A única coisa que se ouvia era o som de passos e de uma coisa pesada sendo arrastada, até que a Caveira vencida começou a falar.

- Você é uma caveira diferente da que nosso mestre fez. – a outra nada disse. Apenas continuou a carregar sua vítima, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passavam. Caminharam até chegarem diante de um gigantesco arco dourado, onde um objeto oval se encontrava pendurado. A caveira parou de andar, dizendo em voz espectral.

- Então este é o ovo que vocês estavam guardando.

- Quem é você? – perguntou a outra, antes de ser arremessada de encontro ao ovo. Ao colidir com o objeto, várias faíscas e choques vararam o corpo da caveira, queimando e explodindo-a em vários pedaços. O crânio rolou aos pés da outra caveira que observava. Mesmo estando em pedaços, a vítima ainda podia falar com naturalidade. E podia rir, ainda por cima. – Inútil! Acha mesmo que pode tocar nisso?

A outra murmurou:

- Uma barreira de magia?

- Idiota. Não se lembra que _Sennen Hakushaku¹, _o nosso senhor, é um mago? E magia de um mago só pode ser quebrada por outro mago. Deve saber então que Innocences são inú... – frase inacabada. O crânio fora esmagado.

- Ora, mas que ousadia. Ensinar magia a um mago! – disse a caveira viva, com voz indignada.

Allen, para se manter de pé apoiava-se em sua Innocence. Ofegava. Estava em seu limite. O mesmo valia pra Lavi, que usava seu martelo negro como apoio por alguns instantes. Dos três, apenas o Noah estava em plenas energias e preparava mais um ataque. O descendente de Noé visivelmente se dedicava em erradicar Allen mais do que Lavi, pois o jovem amaldiçoado fora novamente alvo de ataque. Noah atacou o menino com espirais de energia, que fizeram o chão tremer e empurravam o menino Allen para trás, mesmo este usando a Innocence fincada no chão como apoio e barreira. Não conseguiu resistir muito mais tempo e acabou sendo jogado para longe.

- Allen! – gritou Lavi, mas o jovem branquelo não tinha tempo de se defender. O Noah já estava em cima de si, numa distância de apenas um ou dois metros do chão. – Não vai fazer isso! – Bookman correu em socorro ao Walker, mas acabou sendo interceptado pelos tentáculos do adversário antes mesmo de chegar próximo ao amigo. O outro exorcista aproveitou-se do momento para se colocar em pé, com dificuldade. Retomou em sua investida básica, aquela de correr e atacar o inimigo de frente. Chaoji pensava se o amigo não sabia que aquele tipo de coisa não daria certo contra o monstro.

E Allen não estava nem aí mesmo. Já não conseguia mais pensar, estava cego de fúria. Fúria por seu amigo Krory. Estava furioso por Kanda também, mesmo que seu santo não batesse com o do japonês. Pensou em Anita, Mahoja-sama e os marinheiros que se esforçaram até a morte para trazê-los até Edo. Não deixaria que suas mortes seriam em vão! Não deixaria que o esforço de Miranda em manter o barco navegando fosse em vão! E também não deixaria que o sacrifício de Lenalee fosse em vão. Lenalee, que agora praticamente havia perdido as Dark Boots por ter lutado contra um akuma de nível três. Por muito, muito pouco mesmo, não tinha perdido Lenalee Lee.

Novamente seu corpo colidiu com o chão. Dessa vez, seus músculos pareciam pesar toneladas, fazendo com que seus movimentos ficassem limitados.

- Allen-kun! – exclamou a Lee.

- Exorcista-sama! – Chaoji acompanhou-a.

Lavi sentou-se com muita dificuldade. Sua respiração estava limitada e seu corpo doía tanto que era difícil se concentrar na batalha. Em alguns momentos parecia que sua consciência ia por água abaixo e que sua vida estava próxima do final. Sua voz estava arrastada, mas ainda assim era entendível.

- Isso... Não acabou ainda. – colocou-se de pé, novamente – Allen...- chamou a atenção do amigo, que estava caído perto de si. – eu vou ser a isca, 'tá?

- Hã? – antes que o Walker pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir Lavi, o Bookman já havia se lançado. Com seu martelo em chamas, o garoto colocava toda a sua força naquele ataque. Já estava farto daquilo. Já estava de saco cheio daquela maldita arca, cansado de toda aquela luta, e também já estava cansado de ver seus amigos sofrerem. Tudo o que ele queria, o que ele desejava, era voltar para casa. Para a sede da Ordem Negra, para depois pensar e chorar a morte dos companheiros.

Noah decidiu brincar com Lavi, atacando-o da mesma forma. O martelo foi barrado pelo ataque de Tykki, oscilando. Era como empurrar o mundo só com a força do muque. E não deu certo. Lavi caiu derrotado. Allen se preparava para atacar, quando o chão debaixo de si começou a brilhar. Um símbolo. Uma cruz com asas dentro de um círculo. Foi o que se formou sob seus pés. O chão começou se abriu subitamente e Allen despencou para a escuridão. Lenalee, Lavi e Chaoji berraram como doidos. O Noah ficou sem entender.

Allen via a superfície cada vez mais distante de si, enquanto caia para o desconhecido. Não fazia a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido, mas não fazia o menor sentido. No entanto, sua queda foi brecada quando alguma coisa segurou seu pé.

- Mas o que é isso, moleque imundo? – soou uma voz espectral – Achei que aguentaria um pouco mais.

"Opa", pensou Allen. Seu corpo gelou.

- Seu imundo! Continua do mesmo jeito quando eu o adotei, aprendiz idiota. – continuou a voz. A cada palavra, a cada insulto que escutava, mais gelado seu corpo ficava. A gota final foi quando Timcanpy pousou na cabeça do indivíduo. Girou a cabeça para o lado e deu de cara com uma espécie de sarcófago envolto em uma luz meio azulada. "Ai... não..." O rosto de Allen ficou azul, e o menino assumiu uma expressão catatônica.

- Grave... Of... Maria... – "Ah... Fudeu." – Há... quanto... tempo... né... M-mestre?

- Por que essa cara alegre? – disse a voz, finalmente com o rosto iluminado. Era a caveira. Os ossos foram se desfazendo como uma massa branca, que se locomoveu para o lado direito da face da pessoa. Assim que a máscara se desfez, os cabelos ruivos e longos apareceram. Revelando o rosto do General Cross Marian. – Deveria soltá-lo?

- Hein? AHHHHHHH! – Cross abriu a mão que segurava o pé do menino, que caiu de boca no chão. – Ai...

- Ora General! – outra voz chegou aos ouvidos de Allen. Uma voz feminina, diferente da voz de Lenalee. Era uma voz de mulher. – Não trate o menino assim.

- É isso que ele merece – retrucou o ruivo, despindo-se do casaco semelhante ao que as caveiras do Hakushaku usavam. Era grande o suficiente para esconder outra pessoa dentro dele. Assim que retirou-o, Allen e os demais viram um par de braços circularem o tórax do General. Depois, dois pés pisaram o chão e uma figura feminina, trajando o uniforme da Ordem Negra, saiu de trás de Cross e ficou ao lado dele, olhando para Allen. – Olhe só para ele, Samantha, está um trapo.

A moça que encarava Allen era alta. Devia ser um pouco maior do que Lavi, já que batia no ombro do General. Ela tinha belos olhos azul-bebê, cabelos negros e lisos que mediam até um pouco abaixo da clavícula, com uma típica marca - na altura da maçã do rosto - de quem amarra o cabelo em rabo-de-cavalo por tempo demais, disse sorrindo para o menino.

- Mas ele finalmente conseguiu ativar a Innocence apropriadamente.

Lavi estava totalmente embasbacado. Agora, se era pela aparição repentina do General ou pela moça chamada Samantha, isso ninguém sabia. Lenalee estava atônita, seus olhos estavam colados na exorcista Samantha.

- Sam...? – murmurou a menina. Chaoji a olhava confuso.

- Você os conhece, Lenalee-san? – a chinesa demorou um pouco para responder.

- Aqueles são o General Cross Marian e a exorcista Samantha Lorraine.

- Etto... - Allen encarava-os com confusão, e tremeu ao ver que seu mestre se agachara e lhe estendera a mão. "Mas hein?", pensou o menino assustado. Como o menino não esboçou nenhuma reação, Cross o segurou pela roupa e o olhou sadicamente. "HEIN?", o jovem mal teve tempo de falar e foi jogado, literalmente, para o outro lado do campo de batalha, caindo diretamente no espaço entre Lenalee e Chaoji. – ARGH!

- Allen-kun...! – exclamou a chinesa, socorrendo-o.

- E-eu estou bem, Lenalee... só duas costelas quebradas. – respondeu o menino com um sorriso amarelo.

Lavi continuava onde estava com a maior cara de pastel já vista, encarando-os. "Esse cara é assustador..." pensava, quando Cross dirigiu sua palavra a ele, não pode evitar de se encolher.

- E você também, dê o fora daqui! Eu cuido das coisas bonitas, mas as feias nem devem se aproximar!

Notando que Lavi tinha cara de quem não havia entendido uma sílaba sequer do que havia sido dito, Samantha fez o favor de traduzir o que o General havia dito.

- Ele quer dizer que é para você se afastar. Vai ser um pouco perigoso ficar por perto daqui para frente, jovem Bookman. – a voz dela era calma e doce, mas ao mesmo tempo passava autoridade, fazendo Lavi desistir de contrariá-la e correr para perto dos amigos. O Noah finalmente se movimentou, chamando a atenção de todos. Cross o encarou com o olhar costumeiramente arrogante.

- Noah no Ichizoku². – caminhou calmamente em direção à sua Innocence, desacorrentando-a. – Francamente, essa arca está à beira do colapso e vocês estão brincando. Será que estão sem idéias? - o Noah murmurou algo inteligível para Marian, que não deu muita atenção. Samantha limitou-se a esboçar um meio sorriso. Cross a olhou de soslaio e ela fez um leve meneio de cabeça e se afastou. Assim que Samantha estava a uma distancia segura, ergueu a mão esquerda para o céu e começou a entoar as seguintes palavras. – On, Avatar, Ura, Masarakato, On, Gatar!

- Que é isso? – perguntou Lavi, já ao lado dos amigos.

- O Grave Of Maria. Está sendo aberto. – respondeu Allen, olhando fixamente para o mestre.

E, de fato, alguma coisa estava se abrindo. O enorme sarcófago que Marian trouxe consigo pareceu reagir àquela espécie de senha. Junto de uma forte luz, uma dama de negro saiu de lá de dentro. Seu rosto era coberto com faixas negras, onde somente sua boca era mostrada.

- Ativar. – Cross ordenou e a misteriosa mulher começou a cantar uma melodia singular. Assemelhava-se a um hino, mas ao mesmo tempo lembrava bastante uma Ópera. Antes que Allen pudesse explicar aos amigos o que é que estava acontecendo, viram-se envoltos por uma espécie de barreira mística. Nesse momento, o Noah começou a demonstrar confusão. Olhava para os lados, procurando pelos jovens exorcistas.

- Você não se importa se eu tirar as crianças do palco, não é? – disse Marian, lançando sua mão direita à pistola prateada que estava em sua cintura. O Noah, enraivecido, partiu em ataque ao General.

- Tykki não pode ver a gente? – perguntou Lavi a Allen, que apressou-se em explicar a Innocence de seu mestre para os amigos.

- Isso é um Magdala Curtain. A Innocence do tipo parasita do mestre. É basicamente uma técnica defensiva, que cria uma ilusão no cérebro do alvo. E aquela 'mulher' só escuta as ordens dele. – assim que Marian apontou a pistola prateada para o Noah, Allen a explicou. – E essa é uma arma do tipo equipamento...

- Judgement. – Cross parecia ter completado a frase para o discípulo. Disparou seis tiros que acertaram Mikk em cheio, arrebentando o estômago da criatura. Os tiros, mesmo após disparados, continuaram fazendo efeito no adversário em diversas partes do corpo. O General recolheu a arma próximo ao queixo e disse. – Amém.

- Grave Of Maria e Judgement. O mestre é o único exorcista que controla duas Innocence. – Lavi, Lenalee e Chaoji estavam abismados com o que viam. Realmente, mesmo com todos os boatos depreciativos que tinham ouvido falar do mestre de Allen, era inegável que o General era incrível.

- Mas é possível um exorcista assim? Com duas armas anti-akuma? – perguntou Chaoji. Ninguém o respondeu. Marian disparou mais cinco tiros contra o Noah, mas este conseguiu criar uma barreira de energia. Porém, os tiros, para sua surpresa, não paravam. Agora sim o Noah via-se em situação de perigo. Com muito esforço, conseguiu desviar as balas para um amontoado de pedras próximo. Os jovens estavam tão entretidos na diferença de poderes que nem ao menos notaram a aproximação sorrateira de Samantha.

- Mas é só isso que pode fazer? – indagou Marian. – Sinto informar, mas meus ataques não serão interrompidos só por isso. – um brilho começou a nascer da onde o Noah desviou as balas.

"Isso é uma piada!", pensou Lavi, suando frio. Arrebentando as rochas, as balas anteriormente disparadas retomaram seu caminho em direção ao Noah, que disparou para os lados, tentando desesperadamente se livrar delas. Estava claro para os jovens exorcistas que Tykki estava ficando sem saída, não estava mais confiante como antes – se é que pode-se considerá-lo como um ser que tenha sentimentos.

O fato era que ele estava perdendo feio para o General. E isso era ótimo. Fazia tempo que Allen não via seu mestre em ação, aliás, foram apenas uma ou duas vezes em quatro anos. Mas ver aquele demônio inútil ante os ataques de Marian era como uma injeção de esperança para todos eles. O olhar de Lenalee transitava entre a batalha e a jovem exorcista postada ao lado dela e de seus companheiros. Samantha tinha os olhos fixos no Noah, mas não demonstrava nenhuma preocupação. Ao contrário, esbanjava uma confiança que fluía inconscientemente para os demais. Outro som alto fez vibrar os ouvidos deles, as balas de Cross finalmente haviam atingido o inimigo, ele urrou de dor ao ser lançado contra um pilar de mármore. Marian riu.

- Francamente, que perda de tempo. – o ruivo direcionou um olhar maldoso para Allen, que se encolheu entre Lenalee e Lavi. – Não conseguiu dar conta _disso_, APRENDIZ IDIOTA?

O chão começou a tremer, interrompendo a bronca. Outro brado, dessa vez mais enfurecido do que nunca, saiu dos pulmões de Tykki. Irado, ele se levantou de súbito com uma força muito maior do que a usada até o momento, fazendo o chão rachar sob seus pés e levantar uma espessa nuvem de poeira. Lançou-se como uma bala em direção aos jovens, deixando um rastro de pó, nem Allen nem os outros tiveram chance de se defender enquanto viam aquele monstro avançar sobre eles como um diabo enlouquecido. Chaoji contava os segundos para ter o corpo desintegrado por completo. Contudo, o Noah passou por cima das cabeças deles, já que não os via, e que seus olhos estavam diante de uma presa perfeita: A exorcista Lorraine.

Ela não tinha chance de se defender. Aquele Noah estava em cima de si, com o braço pronto para arrebentar em mil pedaços o crânio da garota com um único golpe. Iria descontar toda a raiva daquele maldito General naquela exorcista indefesa. Tykki não notou que a jovem murmurou algo quase inaudível.

- NÃO! – berrou Lenalee, fazendo menção de se levantar para impedir o Noah, mas Chaoji a segurou no exato instante em que um baque surdo foi ouvido. O golpe foi tão forte que um deslocamento de ar levantou uma nuvem de poeira que envolveu Samantha e o Noah, e cegou Lenalee, Lavi, Allen e Chaoji. Marian ficou imóvel e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Ossos rachando. Pele rasgando. Grito de dor. Lenalee voltou a gritar e chorar, Allen e os outros dois ficaram em choque. Não havia a menor chance de a mulher ter sobrevivido. Nem ao menos teve a chance de acionar a Innocence! Havia outra morte. E novamente diante dos olhos deles! E não puderam fazer nada, de novo. A poeira começava a baixar.

- MESTRE – berrou Allen, mas o som de sua voz foi abafado pelo grito do descendente de Noé. Voltou sua atenção para onde havia ocorrido o assassinato e viu Mikk se afastar com a mão erguida, berrando de dor. Lavi prestou mais atenção e ficou horrorizado ao notar que a mão do Noah estava em frangalhos. Dedos quebrados e pendurados pelos músculos. Um punho deformado, medonho, como se uma mão de criança tivesse batido com toda força em uma placa de titânio. A poeira foi baixando e a silhueta de Samantha já se tornava visível. Estava com o joelho esquerdo flexionado enquanto o direito permanecia esticado. O rosto estava virado para a sua esquerda. Com a face oculta pelas madeixas negras, não era possível notar os olhos malvados que a exorcista direcionava ao Noah, que gemia de dor, segurando a mão despedaçada.

- Aff. – resmungou ela. Sua voz não tinha uma única alteração, a não ser por uma leve impaciência. A poeira se dissipou totalmente e o queixo de Allen foi ao chão. O rosto da morena já era visível e, inacreditavelmente, ileso. Não havia um único arranhão, nenhuma sujeira sequer. Chaoji estava estupefato. Encarava-a como se ela tivesse caído de outro planeta, não era possível um ser humano _assim_. Exorcistas eram, definitivamente, monstruosos. Ela voltou a falar. – Por que não o mata logo, General?

- Pensei que quisesse brincar um pouco com ele. – a resposta do ruivo veio num tom sarcástico que só ele tinha. Apoiou Judgement próximo ao rosto e lançou-lhe um olhar malvado. – Ou será que errei?

- Não mesmo. – ela retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso, fixando seus olhos no adversário. Lenalee já havia parado de chorar e agora encarava a francesa à sua frente. Assim como os amigos, estava estupefata. Para ela era como um _dèja vu_. Sabia o que viria a seguir.

Samantha sumiu. Sua imagem simplesmente sumiu no ar, como se fosse uma miragem. O único vestígio de ter estado presente naquele local foram as marcas de seus pés cravadas no chão, como se pesassem toneladas. Um vulto escuro começou a cercar o Noah. Duravam apenas microssegundos em cada posição. Tão rápida que seus passos nem ao menos deixavam rastros naquele solo. O Noah português, que já estava atordoado com a dor, ficou totalmente confuso com aquilo. Era tão fora do comum que chegava dar a sensação de que era mentira. Via apenas seus vultos se locomoverem e sentiu-se novamente encurralado. Não conseguia acompanhá-la, não sabia de onde viria e qual seria o estilo do golpe. Berrou irritado, tentando inutilmente atingir aquele espectro. Mas tudo o que conseguia era agarrar o ar.

Cross, por sua vez, encostou-se numa rocha próxima e ficou observando a cena com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Aquele festival de espectros cessou e o português foi lançado a metros de altura. A imagem de Sam finalmente teve forma, mas por um breve segundo, pois esta já se lançara em um novo golpe. Saltou para o Noah e deu uma joelhada em cheio no estômago do mesmo com uma potência que causou um ruído de carne esmagada. Como se não bastasse, a mulher deu um chute na cabeça de Tykki, que foi novamente lançado para frente em direção aos pilares de mármore restantes, entretanto não chegou nem perto de se chocar com eles, pois Samantha já se encontrava atrás dele desferiu um soco no estômago, fazendo-o voar novamente na direção contrária. A força e velocidade absurda da acompanhante do General tornaram possível que se iniciasse um bizarro jogo de 'ping-pong' com um só jogador. O Noah era lançado de um lado para o outro, entregue a mercê da vontade da exorcista.

Lavi já tinha desistido de acompanhar a moça e agora não desgrudava seus olhos do parente de Noé.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. Nisso. – pontuou as palavras com uma perplexidade palpável.

- Eu nunca vi nada igual... – murmurou Allen, igualmente perplexo. – Nunca! Afinal, quem é ela?

- Samantha Lorraine. – respondeu Lenalee, chamando a atenção dos amigos. – Está na Ordem Negra a mais tempo do que eu.

- Lorraine... Lorraine... – repetia Lavi, pensativo. – Acho que o Panda já me falou de alguém com esse sobrenome...

- Tenho certeza que o Bookman a conhece. – comentou Lenalee. – Não tem ninguém na Ordem que não conheça pelo menos o nome dela!

-... – Allen levantou a mão direita, resignado. – Eu nunca ouvi falar dela...

- Você não conta, Allen. – cortou Lavi. O Walker se encolheu num canto, excluído. – Eu não lembro direito do que o velho disse, mas tinha algo a ver com _o Coração_.

- É. Ela- – a chinesa engoliu as palavras, assustando-se com um estrondo repentino. Samantha, que havia se cansado de brincar com o Noah, jogou-o ao chão com violência que levantou algumas pedras do solo. Os movimentos da jovem eram precisos e graciosos como os de uma ginasta olímpica, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eram ferozes e assustadores.

- Egzor... jista...! – a voz embargada e quase incompreensível de Tykki saiu arrastada de sua garganta. Dificultosamente ergueu a mão tremula em direção à Samantha, que se encontrava de pé em cima de uma enorme rocha, encarando-o com uma face séria e até macabra. A ira do 'super-humano' era quase palpável. Ele, um Noah, muito mais forte e resistente do que os seres humanos, perdendo? Havia levado uma surra de uma mulher. Exorcista, mas ainda era mulher. Se estivesse em seu estado normal, Tykki provavelmente não levantaria a mão para alguém do sexo oposto, mas hoje, nesse momento, tudo o que ele queria ela decepar a cabeça dela e de todos ao seu redor. Estreitou os olhos e concentrou o pouco que lhe restava de energia na palma da mão. Uma esfera lilás nasceu ali e ia crescendo rapidamente. Lançou-a para a morena, com muita rapidez para um moribundo como ele. Ela arregalou os olhos. – Mo...r.. ra!

- Maria. – Cross, diante daquela situação, convocou sua arma anti-akuma, que começou a cantar uma melodia diferente da anterior. Conseqüentemente, o efeito também foi diferente. Ao invés de esconder Samantha, como fizera com os outros, aquela música criou um escudo ao redor da exorcista, protegendo-a do ataque por completo. A jovem ficou um pouco surpresa com a ação do General, mas não disse nada.

O Noah, vencido, largou o braço estirado para o lado e parou de se mexer. Marian veio se aproximando lentamente, com a arma em punho.

- Vamos pôr um fim nisso, Noah. – disse, sorrindo. Apontou Judgement para a cabeça do mesmo. No entanto, do nada, uma explosão aconteceu, fazendo Cross afastar-se dos estilhaços. A luz causada pela explosão cegou todos os presentes por alguns instantes. O chão tremeu e começou a rachar sob os pés de Lavi e Chaoji. Lenalee virou para os dois a tempo de vê-los despencar num precipício recém aberto.

- LAVI! CHAOJI! – a garota berrou e Allen, num impulso, lançou a mão em direção aos amigos. Os gritos de Lenalee chamaram a atenção de Samantha, que virou o rosto para os garotos a ponto de ver o Bookman e o marujo chinês despencarem naquela rachadura recém-criada. Moveu-se no intuito de salvá-los, coisa que ainda podia ser feita se ela usasse sua velocidade, mas a barreira feita por Maria ainda fazia efeito e a impediu de sair do lugar.

- Lavi! Usa a Innocence! – gritou Allen para o ruivo.

O jovem Bookman atendeu ao conselho, lançou mão de seu martelo – que estava em tamanho pequeno, guardado dentro do bolso da jaqueta – e segurou a mão de Chaoji, que ainda estava próximo.

- SHIN! – o martelo se estendeu até a mão de Allen, que o agarrou.

Mas aí algo surpreendente aconteceu.

Assim que Allen segurou a Innocence do amigo, ela começou a rachar e a esfarelar na mão do garoto, que entrou em choque no momento em que ela foi reduzida a pó. Nada podia descrever o desespero nos olhos de Allen. Lenalee se aproximou da beirada, com os olhos marejados e uma expressão atônita. Lavi havia sumido na escuridão sem fim, e o jovem de cabelos brancos começou a tremer. Sua mente fora arrombada por lembranças desde o dia que se conheceram até as batalhas de hoje. Lembrou-se do alívio que foi tê-lo de volta, depois de ser dominado pela Noah Road Kamelot. E agora ele foi-se de novo. E Walker não pôde fazer nada, a não ser sentir os farelos da Innocence do amigo em suas mãos.

- La... vi... – Lenalee caiu de joelhos ao seu lado. – Chao...ji...

A mão do jovem Allen começou a tremelicar. Olhava incrédulo para o vazio, talvez esperando um milagre. Um grito rouco, desafinado, agudo e longo escapou da garganta do exorcista, que não escondia mais seu desespero diante da perda dos amigos. Um a um, escapando por entre seus dedos.

Um pouco mais afastado, após a luz da explosão diminuir mais um pouco, Cross e Samantha puderam assistir a entrada triunfal do vilão desta peça. O excêntrico, o gordo, o extravagante Sennen Hakushaku surgiu sobre um enorme fragmento do solo rochoso, com Tykki a tira colo e seu costumeiro sorriso bizarro moldado em seu rosto. Os olhares do conde e do General se cruzaram, gerando uma tensão instantânea no ar, mesmo que nenhuma face demonstrasse claramente seu ódio um pelo outro. Aquela bocarra cheia de dentes do conde se movimentou, permitindo que sua voz inconfundível se propagasse por todo o local.

- Konbanwa, Cross Marian. ~

**1° Noite: **Na Arca do Conde – part.I /end

* * *

**Notas – **_¹ Conde do Milênio, no original japonês. ² Clã Noah, Família Noah, etc.  
_


	2. 2 Noite Na Arca do Conde, partII

**Desclaimer: **D Gray-man e seus personagens pertencem à **Katsura Hoshino**, exceto os originais (que pertencem a mim, óbvio.). _Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. _

**Nota da Autora 1:** Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de -man, trama que tem início nos episódios 90-91 do anime, com algumas modificações, naturalmente. Caso não o tenha assistido ou não acompanhe o mangá pela internet, este capítulo terá alguns spoilers.

**Nota da Autora 2: **Avisando que esta trama contém uma personagem original. Acho interessante que - mesmo quem não gosta muito - desse um crédito, lesse esta fanfic e me enviasse sua opinião e/ou crítica (construtiva). Reviews opinativos são muito importantes para os autores (além de deixá-los felizes como pintos no lixo. q)! *-*

Enjoy, minna-san! 3

* * *

**D GRAY-MAN**

_Crystal Blood_

_Fanfic by __**KazeHana (Bella-Tayoukai/Hyrin)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(...)** _O excêntrico, o gordo, o extravagante Sennen Hakushaku surgiu sobre um enorme fragmento do solo rochoso, com Tykki a tira colo e seu costumeiro sorriso bizarro moldado em seu rosto. Os olhares do conde e do General se cruzaram, gerando uma tensão instantânea no ar, mesmo que nenhuma face demonstrasse claramente seu ódio um pelo outro. Aquela bocarra cheia de dentes do conde se movimentou, permitindo que sua voz inconfundível se propagasse por todo o local._

_- Konbanwa, Cross Marian. __3_

* * *

**2° Noite: **Na Arca do Conde – PartII

* * *

Finalmente o grande vilão resolver dar as caras em cena. Seria esse o clímax da batalha? Allen acreditavam que sim, pois seus dentes trincaram e seu corpo enrijeceu no momento em que o Fabricante surgiu. Um tenso diálogo fluía entre o general e o conde.

- Ah, mas você não mudou nada mesmo, seu gordinho feio. – provocou Cross, recolhendo Judgement a altura da face.

- Eu não sou gordo. Mas, responda-me, desde quando está na minha arca? – indagou o conde. Não parecia abalado por ter sido chamado de gordo. – Sei que estava na nossa cola há um bom tempo, mas nunca o tinha visto graças às habilidades dessa _dama_. – continuou, referindo-se à Maria.

Enquanto ouvia as perguntas do conde, Marian limitou-se a acender um cigarro.

- Não me diga que correu pra cá para fugir de suas dívidas? – agora foi a vez de o Lorde Mil provocar o general exorcista. A resposta do ruivo foi disparar um tiro na base rochosa que sustentava o conde, destruindo-a.

- Eu não gosto de lidar com gente suja como você. – proferiu o mestre de Allen. - Se está aqui parar ficar fazendo piadinhas, vá embora.

Lorde Mil pousou no solo com leveza, como se não tivesse peso nenhum.

- Ir embora? – repetiu, indignado. – Mas essa arca é minha, esqueceu, general?

- Você a abandonou. – retrucou Marian, sorrindo. – Esta arca teve suas asas cortadas e foi proibida de voar para Edo... No dia em que o Noah traidor amaldiçoou esse lugar. O Décimo Quarto, lembra-se?

- Então eu estava correto. Era você o Músico que deu a licença ao Décimo Quarto. – afirmou o conde, encarando Marian sem nenhum pudor.

Um pouco mais distante Allen e Lenalee encaravam o conde e o general. A chinesa estava um pouco confusa sobre o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, já Allen sentia seu sangue ferver dentro das veias. Cerrou o punho com violência, dividido entre ficar observando a cena ao lado de Lenalee ou avançar em cima daquele maldito Fabricante. A habilidade protetora de Grave of Maria já havia expirado, deixando Samantha exposta. Mas a moça não aparentava ter a intenção de executar alguma investida contra o conde. Pelo menos não agora.

- Mesmo assim, você está atrasado. – dizia o conde, satisfeito. – O coração dessa arca já foi transferido para a nova. E não se pode controlar a arca sem o coração, mesmo se fosse o Músico. – o general apontou Judgement para o gordo, sério. – Você é ingênuo, Cross. Jamais sairá daqui.

A sanidade de Allen já estava chegando ao limite com as palavras do conde. Elas pareciam penetrar em sua pele e instigar seus instintos mais agressivos.

- Em outras palavras... – Lorde Mil continuava sua explicação, pouco se importando com os expectadores. -... Essa arca sugará o sangue de todos os exorcistas.

Pronto. Ira ao limite. Walker começou a tremer e veias saltavam em seu rosto. Olhos fora de foco, mandíbula trincada. O garoto não hesitou nem mais um minuto e lançou-se em direção ao arqui-inimigo. Lenalee tentou segurar o amigo, que estava ferido demais para lutar, mas não teve sucesso. Aliás, ninguém teria conseguido parar o garoto naquele momento. A chinesa olhou desesperada para Samantha, clamando para o que o impedisse, mas a francesa não moveu um músculo sequer.

- Allen-kun! – gritou a irmã de Komui. Mas Allen estava surdo para qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Tudo o que via era o conde, tudo o que ouvia eram as risadas do conde. Só havia Allen e Conde do Milênio.

- HAKUSHAKU! – berrou o menino, completamente tomado pela raiva. O som que se fez a seguir foi o de lâminas cortarem o ar. O impacto gerou um grande deslocamento de ar, que despedaçou as rochas ao redor e fazendo voar vários estilhaços.

- Oh? Minha espada? – o conde pareceu espantado por um breve instante. Os rostos dos dois combatentes estavam separados apenas pelas espadas, que, surpreendentemente, eram idênticas. Só Allen não parecia perceber isso. Lorde Mil fixou seus olhos nos do garoto por alguns instantes. – Entendo... belos olhos, Allen Walker. - o conde aplicou mais força em sua espada, empurrando o jovem Walker para alguns metros de distância dele.

Mas Allen não desistiria assim tão fácil. O garoto desferiu um golpe de luz esverdeada que rasgou o ar, em direção ao conde, que não ficou quieto esperando ser atingido. Revidou com um ataque similar, de cor arroxeada, que dissolveu o do exorcista. Contudo, isso também não foi suficiente para barrar o garoto. Walker não tinha nenhuma estratégia ou plano de ataque, somente avançava no conde com intenções assassinas despertas. Uma ação suicida, de fato, mas ele não estava nem aí para isso. O conde desaparecia na imensidão escura abaixo deles, e o garoto lançou-se também. Pretendia ir atrás.

Se não fosse uma coisa.

Uma melodia começou a ser cantada por Maria. Som que parecia penetrar no cérebro do garoto e controlar suas ações, fazendo-o fincar sua espada numa parede rochosa atrás de si, diminuindo sua velocidade até parar totalmente.

- Carte Garte? – balbuciou o menino, com os olhos ainda em fúria.

- Pare! – Marian gritou para seu aprendiz. – Só porque seus amigos morreram você perdeu a razão, moleque idiota?

- Liberte-me, Mestre, por favor! – Allen pediu, aos berros. O ódio o dominava 100% e seu corpo clamava pela destruição do Conde do Milênio.

Cross, após ponderar alguns instantes, disse em tom calmo e sério.

- Não se deve lutar contra o conde por ódio. – Allen estreitou os olhos para o mestre.

Lero, o guarda-chuva do conde que até então não foi narrado nesta trama, lançou-se desesperado para o dono.

- HAKUSHAKU-TAMA!

O conde o segurou com um movimento rápido, mesmo segurando Tykki e sua espada.

- Desculpe envolvê-lo nessa brincadeirinha de criança. Bom trabalho.

- Foi assustador, ~lero!

- Mas vejamos pelo lado bom – disse o conde, talvez tentando animar o guarda-chuva de cabeça de abóbora. – Tykkipon acordou, finalmente! Eu tenho esperança nas crianças do Prazer.

Como mágica, uma porta em forma de coração se abriu. Lero pareceu aliviado.

- Vamos pra casa, vamos, ~lero~lero!

- Sim, sim. Adeus, Exorcistas. – as portas se abriram e o conde, o Noah e o guarda-chuva sumiram. Livres da destruição da arca. Já para os exorcistas, a situação não poderia estar pior. A arca não iria agüentar por muito tempo. Pelas contas do general, não tinham mais do que alguns minutos.

O grupo dos exorcistas estavam reunidos num ponto afastado dos escombros. Allen era amparado por Lenalee, Samantha e Cross estavam um pouco mais adiante.

- Ei, vocês dois. – disse o general, num tom sério. – Sabem qual é a minha missão, não é?

- Destruir a fábrica de Akumas?- falou Lenalee.

- Exato. Só que, para isso, preciso de sua ajuda, Allen.

- Hein? Minha? – o Walker estava confuso. Ele nunca havia ajudado em algo que seu mestre precisasse fazer, fazia por ele, na verdade.

- Calado, não temos tempo pra perder com ladainhas! Vamos, Tim. – bradou Marian. Em seguida, um túnel dourado de luz intensa apareceu por trás do General e pareceu tragar todos os presentes. Quando a intensidade da luz começou a diminuir, Allen e Lenalee perceberam que agora estavam em outro local da Arca.

- Onde estamos? – Lenalee indagou, olhando interrogativamente para os lados.

- Olhem atrás de vocês. – a exorcista Samantha respondeu à chinesa, indicando algo atrás dos garotos. Ambos obedeceram e viram o que parecia ser a parte de baixo de um enorme "ovo" de brilho azulado.

- Esta é a fábrica. – disse Marian. – Minha intenção era destruir essa coisa, mas não consigo. Não tenho tempo para desfazer a barreira que o protege...

- Barreira...? – murmurou a Lee.

- ...além disso, o Ovo está sendo transferido para a nova Arca. Assim que for terminado, esta Arca será destruída e todos aqui desaparecerão.

O espanto dos dois jovens exorcistas restantes era quase palpável. Depois de toda aquela batalha contra os Noah, ainda teriam que impedir o download do Ovo para a nova Arca. Lenalee começava a achar que aquela tortura não teria fim.

- E é aqui que você entra, Allen.

- Quem? Eu?

- Não, o Timcanpy, seu jumento! – a impaciência de Cross estava se acentuando com as perguntas estúpidas de Allen. – Você deve controlar esta Arca. Aí sim o download e a destruição da Arca serão interrompidos.

- Mas o que está dizendo, mestre? – Allen encarou o General, protestando.

- Cale essa maldita boca e faça logo o que eu disse!

- Eu não sei como fazer isso! Não sei como controlar essa droga de Arca!

- Você_ vai _conseguir. – o ruivo exprimiu sua certeza em uma única frase que teve o efeito de deixar Allen sem palavras para retrucar.

Outro tremor sacudiu o solo abaixo deles, seguidos de outros dois mais intensos, causando rachaduras no chão e "furacões" de energia rasgarem o local. Allen segurou a mão de Lenalee, puxando a amiga para mais longe das rachaduras. Marian fez a mesma coisa com Lorraine, tirando-a do lugar exatamente quando o solo cedeu.

- Tsc. Começou. – ergueu a mão esquerda para frente, falando em alto e bom som – On!

Nesse momento, uma luz azulada nasceu na ponta dos dedos do General, que agora começava a recitar um mantra semelhante ao que disse quando ativou Grave of Maria.

- Abata, Ura, Masarakato, Kikerou, Bara! – Allen viu símbolos que desconhecia o significado brotarem da mão do mestre, formando outro símbolo que parecia até com _kanjis_ dentro de um círculo. – Com isso, vou atrasar o download.

- Mas mestre, eu não faço idéia de como controlar isso!

- Use o Coração.

- Coração? – mas que raios de resposta vaga era aquela?

- É só seguir o Tim, vou abrir uma sala para você. – Marian disse, enquanto Timcanpy empurrava Allen para um outro túnel semelhante ao que os havia levado para diante do Ovo.

- Allen-kun! – chamou Lenalee, sendo impedida por Samantha de ir atrás do companheiro.

O jovem de cabelos grisalhos não podia ver para onde estava indo, além de ter perdido totalmente a noção de direção. No entanto, ele não estava preocupado com isso. Mantinha-se concentrado nas palavras de seu mestre, buscando alguma explicação.

"Coração? Eu ainda não entendi o que ele quis dizer... mas deve ter alguma razão, nem bêbado ele diz coisas sem sentido...", o menino pousou a mão esquerda sobre o queixo, pensativo. "Espera aí... o conde disse alguma coisa sobre Coração!"

Não chegou a completar sua linha de raciocínio. Tudo ficou escuro.

- General... – começou a Lee, agarrada à Samantha que, por sua vez, era segurada pelo ruivo. O trio já estava com o espaço limitado pelas rachaduras e pelas descargas elétricas ao redor.

- O que é?

- O Allen-kun... ele... ele vai conseguir? – a chinesa tinha a voz embargada e algumas lágrimas já ameaçavam cair dos olhos enquanto fitava o General, que, por sua vez, parecia preocupado com os símbolos a sua frente.

- Lenalee. – a mais jovem olhou para a francesa, que tinha um olhar de reprovação nos orbes azuis. – Você perdeu a Innocence, não os motivos para confiar nos seus amigos.

- Ora, eu...! Eu confio no Allen-kun, sim!

- Não é o que está parecendo.

- As donzelas vão discutir aqui mesmo? – interrompeu Cross, olhando-as de soslaio e parecia querer segurar o riso.

Elas ficaram quietas e Lenalee se agarrou com mais força à Samantha quando um novo tremor aconteceu.

Quando o Walker abriu os olhos, tudo o que viu era branco. Cadeiras brancas, paredes brancas, piano branco, sofá branco. Tudo transparecia uma sensação de tranqüilidade que Allen não sentia fazia meses. Olhou para os lados e viu-se sozinho. Levantou-se do sofá em que estava deitado – sem fazer idéia de como havia deitado lá – e começou a caminhar.

- Mas que lugar é esse? – murmurou para si mesmo enquanto coçava a cabeça.

_- É um lugar que o conde não conhece. _– Allen espantou-se ao ouvir uma voz densa soar de algum lugar da sala. Olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém.

- _Aqui. _

Walker direcionou os olhos para a única janela do lugar, vendo uma silhueta gorda e bizarra no lugar onde deveria estar o seu reflexo.

- Mas o quê...?

- _Ali. Minha chave. _– a coisa apontou para o reflexo do piano. O Exorcista acompanhou a direção indicada, vendo uma bolinha alada e amarela próxima as teclas do instrumento.

- Tim?

_- Meu Timcanpy..._

Allen o olhou novamente, dizendo:

- Tim é do meu mestre, não seu!

_- Timcanpy. Allen..._ – o jovem deu as costas para a figura estranha, porém, esta continuou. – _Com vocês, a licença do músico foi dada. _

O outro não respondeu. Músico. Afinal, _quem_ era esse tal músico? _Quem_ era o Décimo Quarto? E o mais importante; o que _ele, _Allen Walker, tinha a ver com tudo isso? Eram tantas perguntas e todas elas sem resposta. A insegurança começou a ganhar espaço no coração do garoto, a vida dele e de seus companheiros estava em suas mãos. Olhou para elas como se pudesse ver a vida das pessoas que gostava cravadas em sua pele. Seus braços pareciam pesar uma tonelada e o peso, embora fosse imaginário, causava-lhe dores em seus ombros. Com esforço, levou suas mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o.

- Por que...? Por que essa sensação ruim?

Não pôde completar seus lamentos, pois um berro do General soou bem no pé da orelha, vindo do comunicador que havia ganhado antes de adentrar a Arca.

- APRENDIZ IDIOTA!

- M-mestreee...? – o zumbido era tão forte que Allen mal podia ouvir a própria voz.

- Pare logo o download!

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da sala, Lenalee parecia surpresa.

- General, isso que usou foi um rádio?

- Você conseguiu chegar a sala, ao que parece. – Cross ignorou a pergunta da Lee. E esta, por sua vez, ignorou o General e pôs-se a falar com Allen.

- Allen-kun, pode me ouvir? Você está bem?

- Sim, Lenalee, eu estou bem – respondeu o aprendiz, do outro lado da linha. – Mas então, Mestre... que lugar é este?

- Antes de tudo, me diga se há um piano aí. – o ruivo respondeu.

- Hein? Piano?

- Mas que diabos, Allen, não temos tempo pra essas perguntas inúteis! – Cross já começava a perder a paciência com o discípulo. Um chiado interrompeu momentaneamente a comunicação, deixando Allen preocupado. Do outro lado, Lenalee segurou-se com mais força à Samantha. Marian fez o que pode para proteger as duas exorcistas, abraçando-as com o braço livre como podia e trazendo as duas para mais perto de seu peito. - Tem um piano aí ou não!

- Ah... – o Walker olhou para sua esquerda. – Sim.

- Muito bem, agora toque-o.

- Hã?

- É o piano que controla a Arca, Allen. – o General parecia ter recobrado um pouco de sua paciência. – O conde está quase acabando o download. Tim possui a música que deve tocar.

- Mestre.

- Quê?

- Eu nunca toquei piano na minha vida. – disse o garoto, totalmente sem esperanças. – Nem faço idéia de como se lê uma partitura!

- Eu já disse que você consegue! – mal chegou e a paciência do General já foi-se embora de novo. – Você tem a licença, caramba!

- Mas que raio de licença é essa, meu Deus?

- Allen-kun – Lenalee interveio novamente – Se até o General diz que você vai conseguir, é porque vai!

- Bem, se _até ele_ está dizendo, né... Depois de anos falando que eu não presto, que sou um lixo, me fazendo pagar suas dívidas – os presentes notaram a voz do garoto começar a se alterar perigosamente. -, apanhando no lugar dele, etc.

- Olha aqui, aprendiz idiota, você devia estar agradecido por eu ter treinado você.

- Treinado! QUANDO?

- Os cavalheiros vão discutir aqui mesmo? – soou uma quarta voz, a de Samantha, visivelmente irritada, porém contida. – Foco, vocês dois!

- É! – concordou Lenalee – Você _tem_ que conseguir, Allen-kun! Principalmente por Kanda e Krory, que se sacrificaram para nos permitir chegar até aqui! - o Walker não pode ver, mas os olhos de Lenalee se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar dos companheiros. – Por Lavi e por Chaoji também...

O garoto não respondeu.

- Você pode tocá-lo. – Samantha falava ao garoto de forma branda e sincera. Uma voz mulheril que estava conseguindo apaziguar suas inquietações. – Só você pode fazer isso.

- Entendeu? Se você tocar... – Cross começou a falar, mas houve novamente uma interferência na comunicação, dessa vez mais longa e intensa.

- Mestre!

- ... Não só irá interromper o download – depois de alguns segundos, Allen pode ouvir a voz do General novamente, desta vez mais ansioso em completar sua fala. -, mas também terá a Arca sob sua vontade!

A situação estava pra lá de crítica para o trio que aguardava Allen. Já não havia mais espaço suficiente para eles, e os três se espremiam um contra o outro para manterem-se longe dos destroços. Samantha abraçava a chinesa pelos ombros e se curvara para ela, protegendo-a das pedras que voavam em sua direção. O General, como era maior que as duas, também curvara-se sobre elas a fim de protegê-las.

- Mestre! Responda! – chamava o exorcista, mas a comunicação entre eles já havia sido cortada.

Suspirou pesadamente e encarou o piano.

- Só eu... – caminhou para este, vagarosamente, pousando suas mãos sob as teclas. – posso tocá-lo?

- _Allen tocará..._ – aquela bizarra criatura voltara a falar. – _a melodia de Allen._

Em seguida, Timcanpy abriu a boca e de lá uma espécie de holograma se formara. Um círculo com vários símbolos desconexos que até lembravam notas musicais, fizeram Walker arregalar os olhos.

- Eu não acredito nisso...

Fora da Arca, a salvo de todos os perigos desta, encontravam-se os exorcistas Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, Bookman e Froi Tiedoll. Estavam em situação segura, mas não menos desesperadora. Não passavam de meros expectadores do colapso iminente da Arca de Noah. A alemã, Miranda, estava aos prantos e clamava loucamente pela vida de seus amigos. Sua Innocence, Time Record, embora estivesse acionada, não surtia efeito algum na linha de tempo da Arca. E isso a enlouquecia.

- Por favor, pare! Minha força não é o suficiente?

Bookman não tinha reação. Marie o encarava e perguntava-se como o velho conseguia manter-se alheio, registrando todos os fatos, enquanto seu sucessor estava à beira da morte. Olhou para o outro lado e percebeu que seu General, Tiedoll, já deixava lágrimas rolarem pela face.

- Não bastava Daisya... agora você também, Kanda? – murmurou.

A Arca já estava reduzida à um mero ponto avermelhado no céu, indicando que faltava poucos segundos para mais uma onda de baixa na Ordem Negra, quando algo estranho aconteceu. O ponto avermelhado no céu parou de encolher, permanecendo imutável aos olhos dos demais. Miranda arregalou os olhos repletos de esperança de que a Arca tivesse atendido ao seu desejo, e havia parado.

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Do céu, começaram a cair incontáveis cristais brilhantes, como se as estrelas estivessem caindo. Era lindo, mas não ajudava em nada.

- NÃO! – berrou Miranda, jogando-se de joelhos ao chão.

- _A sala secreta do Décimo Quarto._ – o reflexo continuava com suas palavras sem sentido para Allen. – _Nem mesmo Sennen Hakushaku sabe sobre ela. _

Allen e o reflexo posicionaram-se e começaram a mover os dedos sobre a tecla em movimentos idênticos, produzindo uma melodia tão suave que se assemelhava a uma canção de ninar. Embora aquela sala só tivesse uma janela, que se encontrava fechada, o som da música se propagava por toda a Arca, desde à sala onde encontraram com Tykki Mikk e Road Kamelot, passando pelos quartos de Skinn Bolic, e Jasdevit. Onde encontravam-se, respectivamente, Yu Kanda e Arystar Krory, restaurando-os completamente. No entanto, dos dois, Kanda era o único que recobrara a consciência. A área que já havia sido destruída pelo download, cidade de tijolos brancos refazia-se a cada nova nota da melodia, como se nada jamais tivesse desabado.

Um pouco mais distante dali, um jovem de cabelos ruivos abria seu único olho verde, olhando espantado e confuso para os lados.

- Mas... hein? – Lavi sentou-se e, após massagear uma área dolorida da cabeça, viu o chinês Chaoji Hen estirado ao próximo a ele. – Chaoji?

Aproximou-se do amigo e sorriu ao constatar que este estava apenas desacordado. Suspirou e encarou o céu azul e límpido.

- Mas... nós não tínhamos perdido?

Allen continuava a tocar, sem deixar seus olhos descolarem das teclas ou da partitura que Tim exibia.

Diante do Ovo, Cross, Samantha e Lenalee ainda estavam em maus lençóis. Embora grande parte da Arca estivesse se reconstruindo como peças de um grande quebra-cabeça, aquela área ainda não tivera esse privilégio.

- Estão ouvindo? – balbuciou Samantha, ainda segurando Lenalee.

- Parece uma música... – disse a mais jovem.

- Allen! – bradou Cross, desviando de uma das rochas que vinha na direção dos três. – Concentre-se! Controle a Arca!

- Quê? - o garoto parou de tocar ao ouvir a voz de seu mestre.

- Toque essa música e concentre-se no seu desejo!

- Dese...jo?

- Rápido moleque!

- O meu... – murmurava o jovem de cabelos grisalhos – desejo é... parar o download... da Arca...! Meu desejo...!

"Consegue pensar em um?", as palavras de Komui Lee passaram como uma bala por sua cabeça. Sim, ele havia falado com o Supervisor assim que entrara na Arca em busca de seus amigos. "Quando todos voltarem, diremos 'sejam bem-vindos' vamos cumprimentar cada um de vocês. Há, você já deve imaginar que eu vou abraçar a Lenalee bem forte, né?". Os dedos do exorcista tremiam sob as teclas. "Ah, eu também vou deixar você comer o quanto quiser, certo, Allen-kun?".

- Certo... Supervisor Komui. – respirou fundo e recomeçou a tocar, dessa vez com mais vontade e segurança.

**_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_**

_[E então o garoto adormeceu]_

**_Ikizuku hai no naka no hono wo hitotsu to futatsu to_**

_[A primeira, a segunda chama queima dentro de sua respiração]_

"Com certeza Lavi vai acabar dormindo em qualquer lugar, então vamos ter que cobri-lo". As palavras de Komui impulsionavam os dedos do exorcista, enchendo-o de coragem e segurança para não falhar em nenhuma nota.

**_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yuku ha wo_**

_[A onda flutuante, a doce folha que segue]_

"Os adulto brindarão com vinho. Eu acho que será bem mais divertido se pudéssemos festejar até acabarmos dormindo."

**_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume... yume_**

_[Milhares de sonhos, sonhos que descem na terra]_

**_Gin no hitomi no yarugu yoru__ ni umare ochita kagayaku omae_**

_[Na noite, quando os olhos cinza aparecerem, o brilho que nasce é você]_

**_Iku wo kunno toshitsuki ga_**

_[O tempo se vai através de meses e anos]_

**_Ikotsu inori wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo_**

_[Não impora quantos anos se passem, tragam os oradores a terra]_

**_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_**

_[Eu continuarei a orar]_

"E então, Kanda-kun apareceria com uma cara emburrada, não é verdade?"

**_Mou kako no koto ai_**

_[Pelo amor do passado]_

- Eu... – começou Allen, em voz baixa e decidida. – Quero _meus_ amigos de volta!

**_Tsunaida te no kiss wo_**

_[O beijo de mãos juntas]_

- Por isso... – parou a música e bateu com as mãos sobre o teclado. – NÃO DESAPAREÇA, ARCA!

* * *

**2° Noite**: Na Arca do Conde – PartII /end


End file.
